A Lazy Sunday
by Caskett1960
Summary: Beckett, Castle, pregnancy hormones, and a lazy Sunday in the loft. That about sums it up. Rated M.


**Disclaimers: 'Castle' is the property of Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC Studios Productions. No copyright infringement is intended. The story is the property of the author and may not be archived without my permission.**

**Summary: Just a one-shot with a pregnant, horny Beckett just wanting Castle. M-rated pregnancy fluff.**

**A/N: I'm writing this after reading a request on Twitter from one of my followers who wanted a story where Beckett was feeling the effects of pregnancy hormones and wanted to spend a day in bed with Castle.**

A Lazy Sunday

It was a lazy Sunday morning in late January. Kate hadn't been on call that weekend, which made it a perfect weekend, in Castle's opinion. Now almost six months pregnant with their first child, Castle wanted her to get as much rest as she could before she was due to give birth in May. Plus, she was still recovering from the events of the previous spring, shortly after returning from their honeymoon. So, that made it much more imperative to Castle that she get some much needed rest.

Only, these days neither of them was getting a lot of sleep. It seemed that no sooner had Kate stopped throwing up from the morning sickness than the horny pregnancy hormones kicked in. Castle had to admit that he was enjoying the horny pregnancy hormones easily as much as Kate was. He hadn't gotten to experience the hormones with Meredith, who had been practically anti-sex almost as soon as she'd learned that Alexis was on the way, except for a few occasions. Occasions that Castle could count on the fingers of one hand.

But since the Attack of the Horny Pregnancy Hormones, as Kate and Castle liked to refer to it, they had been having sex at least once a night every night, and usually more than once. Every room in the loft had been utilized for their activities. Their sex life had always been incredibly active, but being pregnant was giving the word 'active' a whole new meaning.

He propped himself up on one elbow to watch Kate as she slept. She had always been beautiful, but the glow of pregnancy increased her beauty a thousand times over. He decided that he was going to make his incredibly beautiful, pregnant wife breakfast in bed.

Kate woke up a few minutes after Castle had left the bedroom. She rolled onto her back and rubbed her hands over her baby bump, smiling when she felt the light taps under her fingers. But she also felt an ache between her legs, an ache that could best be satisfied by one person. It was Sunday, and he was supposed to be in bed with her, not wherever he was at this particular moment.

He was in the kitchen half an hour later mixing waffle batter in a bowl when he heard the pad of soft footsteps behind him. He turned and smiled as Kate walked up to him, her eyes still slightly glazed with sleep, wearing one of his button-down shirts, with only one button strategically buttoned in the middle. Her hair was a tangle of curls falling over her shoulders. She looked adorable and sexy. He put the bowl of batter down on the counter as he watched her come up to him. "Morning," he smiled as she latched onto his lips for a long, slow kiss before reaching down for his hand. "I was going to bring you breakfast."

"That's funny, because I just woke up and was hoping that you'd make _me _breakfast," her eyes shined up into his with an all-too clear meaning.

"Oh, really?" He reached down and unbuttoned the only button on the shirt that Kate was wearing, swallowing hard when it fell open to reveal her naked body underneath. "So, do you want to go back to bed?"

"Castle, I'm horny. I want you to do something about it _now_."

"Well, I've never been one to deny a lady, especially a lady who wears my best shirts so well," he reached down and lifted her up before setting her down on one of the kitchen counters.

He opened up his shirt and cupped her breasts tenderly, knowing how tender they were now that they were swollen with the pregnancy. She groaned when he brushed her nipples with his thumbs, feeling how they instantly hardened. The granite of the countertop was cold under her bare ass, but she didn't care. She felt so swollen, so wet, so hot, and _so fucking needy_.

Soon, she felt Castle replace his thumbs on her nipples with his mouth, his lips pulling and tugging at her swollen nub as she couldn't stop the cry that came from her mouth. She could already feel the tension coiling deep in her belly and he hadn't even gone to where she wanted him, yet. "Castle," his name came out on a ragged cry. "Oh _fuck_, Castle."

He was tonguing her nipple when he felt her grab his head, holding it tighter to her breast as she stiffened up and cried out. He couldn't believe that she'd come just from him teasing her breasts. In the past he'd gotten her incredibly worked up by playing with her breasts, but this was the first time he'd made her come just by playing with her boobs. He released her nipple and wrapped his arms around her, seeking out her mouth with his own, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth as she moaned against the onslaught.

"You weren't kidding when you said that you were horny," he rested his forehead against hers.

"Not 'were,' Castle. Still am," she panted against him.

He slid her off of the counter as she wrapped her long legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he walked them into the living room, laying her down on the sofa and kneeling down on the floor at her feet. She planted her feet on his shoulders and took a deep breath at the feeling of his large, strong hands nudging her legs even further apart and pulling her hips toward him.

Castle trailed soft kisses up the insides of both of Kate's legs, studiously avoiding the area where she wanted him the most. Her legs were shaking from the anticipation of feeling his mouth between her legs. Finally, just when she didn't think she could stand the wait any longer, he slid his tongue slowly through her wet folds before latching his lips firmly on her swollen clit. She fell back against the sofa with a loud cry as Castle continued to work her into a frenzy.

She carded her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer into her core, whimpering and softly crying out at the warm, wet heat of his mouth drove her higher and higher. She let go of his hair to pull on her breasts, tugging on her nipples.

Castle rubbed her clit with his thumb, feeling Kate arch her back and cry out even louder, so he added his index finger and rubbed her even harder in the way he knew that she loved. "Castle," his name came out like a breathy sob. "Oh shit! I'm going to come if you keep touching me like that."

He smiled as he focused his gaze on his wife, her head thrown back and her hands clutching at her breasts. He once again went to work on her with his lips and tongue, flicking and nibbling at her clit. He slowly pushed one finger into her as he kept up his ministrations with his mouth, finally being rewarded when she screamed out and tightened around his thrusting finger. He slowed down his thrusting and his nibbling, allowing her to slowly come down.

Kate was still trying to catch her breath as she felt Castle slowly making his way up her body, kissing her along the way. It seemed like only seconds before she felt strong arms wrap around her. She could feel his erection pressing against her as they kissed, their tongues slowly dancing with each other. The feel of him, hot and throbbing against her naked core, quickly reawakened the fire that was still simmering in her body. She reached down and touched him through the sweat pants that he was wearing, swallowing his groan in her mouth.

Before he knew what was going on, Kate somehow maneuvered them so that Castle was sitting on the couch and she was now straddling his lap. Her nails raked under his shirt before he moved so that she could raise the shirt over his head and toss it to the floor. "Raise your hips," she mumbled against his mouth. When he complied with her request, she tugged at his sweat pants and boxers, pulling them down just far enough so she could wrap her fingers around his engorged length, rubbing him as he got even harder in her hand.

After rubbing her hand up and down, she positioned him at her entrance and slowly sank down on him, sighing at the feel of him filling her. Once again covering his mouth with her own, she began to move up and down on him as Castle's hands stroked her back and buttocks. Her mouth traveled to his jaw and neck, sucking on his pulse point as he loudly groaned. Kate spread her legs wider as she rocked against Castle, her clit rubbing deliciously against his pubic bone. "I love you, Castle," she breathed against him. "I'm so close."

"Me, too," he rubbed his nose against hers.

"Make me come, Castle," she kissed him softly once again, as she felt him palm her ass and flip them so that she was under him before driving deep inside of her over and over as she screamed out her desire for him. "Fuck, Castle! Oh, shit!"

"Come for me, Kate. Come on baby, let go," he reached down and pressed his fingers against her swollen nub as she wrapped her legs tightly around him and her inner muscles clamped down around him, squeezing him in a vice grip as she came completely unraveled under him.

Kate felt the white hot heat of Castle's orgasm spilling into her, which triggered another mini-orgasm. She could feel Castle's weight as he breathed hard against her shoulder. Then, as if suddenly becoming aware of his weight, he raised himself up on his hands to smile down at his wife. "Have I told you how much I love lazy Sunday's with you?" She ran her hands through his sweat-soaked hair.

"And it's still early," he smiled at her mischievously. "How about a shower and then I'll cook breakfast for you and the resident alien?"

"Round four in the shower?" She grinned up at him.

"Well, we'll definitely have round four somewhere."

**A/N #2: I know it was short, but it wasn't supposed to be particularly long.**

**Please read and review. I can be found on Twitter at sign Caskett1960 and on Tumblr Caskett1960.**


End file.
